


Wake Me Up When September Ends - Sally Face Hospital AU

by fish_n_ripz



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Bisexual Sal Fisher, M/M, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Sal Fisher and Larry Johnson Are Not Related, Sally Face - Freeform, sal x larry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26777050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fish_n_ripz/pseuds/fish_n_ripz
Summary: Sal Fisher ends up in the hospital after getting in a nearly fatal car accident that leaves his face mangled. There he befriends his roommate, Larry Johnson, who is in the hospital for terminal HFrEF  (Heart Failure With Reduced Ejection Fraction). They become extremely close, living through the hardships together of Sal's recovery and Larry's deteriorating health. What will happen when Larry's condition becomes beyond repair? What will Sal do without his best friend?
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Larry Johnson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Wake Me Up When September Ends - Sally Face Hospital AU

Light. That’s what I saw. The brightest light I’ve ever seen in my life. There was a ringing in my ears, deafening. It made my head feel like it was about to burst. It was all I could focus on, couldn’t even think.

Until it wasn’t the only thing I heard anymore. I heard voices, ever so faint, like the light brush of a feather against my cheek. I needed to find them, where they were coming from. I floated through the fabric of my mind, the voices growing louder and louder and the light growing brighter and brighter. The voices were frantic now, and I could begin to make out a bit of what they were saying. “Sal!” I heard. Why did that sound familiar? As if I’d heard the name before in the same demanding tone, as if something was expected of me. “Mr, Fisher, please- Dr. Gordon, we’re losing him.” The voice was different this time, but the tone was the same. Urgent. Afraid. Determined.

They were starting to fade again, though, and I felt a strange sorrow. I didn’t want them to go away. I wanted to find them.

The light around me was beginning to fade, too, growing from a bright white to a murky gray, like the sky during a storm, and the gray grew uglier and uglier as the voices floated further and further away from me. I didn’t want them to leave! I had to find them! I had to remember Sal!

The last thing I heard before it all went black was a frantic beeping. Everything was frantic, everything was urgent. And then it stopped, the last beep dragging on and on into a flat note before everything was dark.


End file.
